Son of the Dragon Witch
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: Summary inside


_**Hyoton: Sup folks Hyoton here and decided to do son of a dragon witch my Naruto/Soul eater crossover. I'll do my Naruto/Xiaolin Showdown after my two Naruto/Avatar the last airbender(Korra) stories with last airbender being first. **_

**Summary: ****after the fourth war but everyone had died along with Naruto who sealed the revived ten tails inside himself when the gods decided to give him a second chance. Born again he was born as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha son of the witch and weapon Kushina Uzumaki Ryu and the three star meister Minato Namikaze. Chosen to help unite the witches and humans under peace and bring an end to madness.**

**Note: God-like Naruto/Weapon Naruto/Meister Naruto/Witch Naruto/Smart/partially cold/Juubi/Rinnegan/EMS/Kido using Naruto/Elemental bending Naruto **

**Bashing of: Soul/Blackstar/Spirit (I just don't like the guy that much)**

**Elements from: Soul eater/Bleach/Naruto/ avatar the last air /Gu/final fantasy**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**00 ? 00**_

'_Ugh Well that all could have gone smoother_' an unconscious youth thought floating in a sea of darkness. His waist length Crimson hair highlighted; by the golden blond streaks that resembled the sun at its peak bright and ever present fanned out behind him like the evening sky. He opened his heterochromatic royal purple/crystal sapphire blue eyes as he looked around seeing nothing.

He felt…wet like he was floating in water and as he looked out of the corner of his eye he saw he was floating on a what could have been a bright white sea while his reflection was negative making him look like he hasn't been in the sun for some time.

His only thoughts were '_Where the hell is this? I beat Madara and stopped the Juubi using the shiki fuin on both of them thanks to Kurama…But where is here? Is this the Shinigami's stomach?...A-Am I in limbo?_'

"_I was waiting for you to wake up…Naruto Uzumaki_" he heard making him sit up quickly as he stood atop the water when a blinding light flashed before the space around him illuminated showing he was in some form of cave as the rocks themselves were onyx in color with a bright white ball floating above him making him look down to see everything was negative. The walls were white while the ball was as dark as night

The ball started to descend as it started to form a human shaped figure until the light dulled again showing a beautiful woman with long silver hair wearing a tight white Kimono with a black obi that hugged her curvaceous figure. Her eyes were hazel and she had a soft voice that could pacify anything that could hear

Unable to raise a hand against her he said "Who are you miss…And where am I?"

She giggled into her sleeve covered hand as she said "Asking me who I am. Why I did give birth to you after all"

That made him back up as she continued "I mean I technically gave birth to everything but what I mean to say is I gave birth to _You_ especially through natural means unlike the others you were my personal and most loved creation my little Naruto-kun"

She went to reach for him only for her to receive a glare when she was blasted with an immense killer intent making even her shrink back a bit as he said "Even if you are the Shinigami you better think twice if you believe I'll let you get away with claiming yourself as my mother"

She thought with a bit of sweat rolling down the side of her head '_I kind of expected that one from what my memories from my human shell gave me a lot of people pretended to be me to harm him…Thankfully Yami-chan is kind enough to send them to the deepest parts of hell for those trash I better explain for him his body is still adjusting and for what I have planned he's going to have to get used to his new strength_'

"Calm down Naruto-chan I'll explain everything so don't get those cute tails in a knot alright" she said making him raise an eyebrow before giggling at his wide eyed expression as he stared at his ten flowing crimson red tails that resembled a fox before he reached for the top of his head feeling his long rabbit like fox ears

"Now before you freak out Naruto please just listen" she said cutting him off in mid freak out as he looked at her with suspicion

Seeing she had his attention she nodded pulling out a white orb from her chest that flew from her hand as Naruto's mother appeared next to her she said "Now your obviously wondering why I claim I'm your mother when she is"

He nodded allowing her to continue "Well she and I are the same person as well as many alternate selves I created of almost everyone in different dimensions to experience the way things act there. This Kushina was from the world you saved…save for the life of all things on that planet to go the way of the dinosaurs"

He raised an eyebrow making her shake her head pushing past his confusion "You see sweetie for every world there is a possibility of differences made by the people who inhabit it. For example there is a world where you were joined Akatsuki becoming the Juubi, a world where you help stop a powerful demon from taking that world and many parallels like it some universes your actually a women…Very attractive women but I digress"

"Okay….But why come to me let alone show up when you could have left me in the Shinigami's stomach to be tortured for summoning him?" He said getting whacked in the head by the redhead Kushina making him rub his sore spot while the two nodded at each other

"Shut it and you'll find out. You see the reason you aren't being tortured in the Shinigami's stomach is because you are my legitimate son…my heir or my king since you're the sole male celestial being after the first Kami until I took over" she explained making him raise an eyebrow

"So…I'm not only your son…but also your" he started before she pointed to his collar showing a dragon biting its tail forming a infinite symbol when she pulled her kimono top open slightly on her left breast was the same symbol on her impressive DD-cup

"Yes my husband or mate if you want to use the animalistic term for it all. Of course the whole deal can wait but you see there is another reason why you're here in a stasis so to speak" she said fixing her kimono

"What is it? Not another take over the world maniac or something?" he said jokingly only getting silence from both women in front of him

"…Of course there is. And let me guess I have to go there to beat it or them. I hate to tell you but with me being dead technically I have lost all control of my chakra I doubt I could perform a simple transformation with how abysmal it is" he said getting another whack on the head making him growl

"I wish you would stop interrupting sweetie. Now due to you being '_dead_' for upward four centuries your control over your chakra and youkai have diminished so low it couldn't even be considered zero at this point. And there is the fact that the world I'm sending you to has its own set of abilities and such I'll be teaching you for another couple hundred years as well as the abilities you hold being my son, the Doujutsu you've absorbed from Madara and the Juubi and to inform you of the way things work on that world" she said making him nod

"Okay but where are we going to train at? I mean this place is rather small…and there is only water around us so we don't have anywhere to sleep" he said getting another soft laugh from the two

"Don't worry about that my dear all you have to know is that you have another…three centuries and some plus year to train and I will make sure you have all of this retained in that sexy little noodle of yours" she said as both gained a sadistic grin making him shiver as he silently wished he was actually dead

* * *

_**00 350 year overview 00**_

_In the past three hundred plus years Naruto and Kushina or as her true form was addressed Aina spent that time making him stronger than anything imaginable in any of the other worlds. She helped him master his new abilities as a weapon which he had multiple forms. He learned many Taijutsu styles from her, mastered his new witch blood as in the time they were training the Kushina in that world had become pregnant altering his genetics to hers and spells although he questioned Mabaa's sanity when she made the spell for a portal to do such a…Unique set of movements. _

_He also re-mastered his chakra control and youkai increasing his already limitless reserves to even more staggering heights. She also hammered in every element and jutsu for said elements while having him work on the abilities of his bloodlines. The Sharingan aspect of it contained every, known ability of every Sharingan wielder from Madara to Sasuke. While he also mastered his Rinnegan, that was more powerful due to him having the direct blood of Ootsutsuki in him. _

_And when he mastered everything he had to learn he also went to learning about the world he was going to. Apparently the populace was separated into two parts humans and witches with his mother being one as well as a weapon. People became fearful of the witches for their immense power and began to shun them which led to hate which later lead to people who could become weapons to hunt them down to grow stronger as a death scythe the Shinigami's personal weapon._

_It seems all the witches are hated because of they have more destructive powers than humans and have at least to their knowledge destructive natures. Naruto found that to seem like utter bullshit hating someone for what they can naturally do, it reminded him of the elemental nations like in kiri genocide on bloodlines or with the Jinchuuriki hated for something they never originally asked for and are only living with the situation they have while death is making that difficult as he permits any and all witches to be killed simply because he doesn't want to try and create bonds between witches and humans._

* * *

_**00 with Naruto 00**_

"So I'm going to be born…Again?" Naruto verified getting a nod from his mate/mother. Over the time Naruto's been with her she won him over as she spent time with him, she may have been his mother but she was also a woman who had her sights set on him. He wouldn't deny she was very beautiful and she won him over during a rather intense training session where his instincts took hold of him as he fully claimed her…didn't necessarily help that she always wore white fabric when they were on water and were sweaty

"That's right Naruto. Your mind and abilities will be merged into your new body when your infant self is sent to my Kushina's friend Kyusho Neko who will raise you. And don't worry I'll still be in touch and get more mates sweetie" she said softly kissing him before he vanished gaining a smirk at his wide eyed expression

looking to a reflection on the water it showed what appeared to be a waist high dragon with snow white scales with deep lacerations dying some of its scales red and hazel eyes carrying a bundle in its claws travel through what appeared to be a cobblestone town as women parted through the streets wearing cloaks and hats of various designs and themes with a location in mind

* * *

_**00 ? 00**_

*_BANG_* '_Ugh what the…Who the fuck is banging on my damn door at_' a figure thought forcefully roused from her sleep looking at the clock in her room she saw it read

'_3:45 in the damn morning! Whoever this is better have a good reason or they're going to be my next familiar_' she raged pulling the sheets off her figure she had a taut frame. Slender waist, long legs, wide hips, and a firm bust with her midnight black hair reaching her back while on the top of her head her hair formed cat ears with whisker marks and chocolate brown eyes. Throwing on a midnight blue robe

Walking down the stairs she made her way to the constant banging on her front door showing the white dragon making her growl out "_What! What could you possibly want that requires waking me up!?_"

The dragon pushed past her as she laid the bundle on her kitchen counter showing a crying red and blond haired child with rabbit like fox ears and ten tails with her whisker marks as the child held a pale complexion

It said in a feminine tone "_Kyusho-sama I am regretful to inform you that Kushina-sama and Minato-sama have…perished as they were overrun by a large amount of Kishin due to they're hatchlings powerful and truly unique soul. With what little strength she had Kushina-sama summoned me to bring him to you with precise instructions_"

Kyusho was devastated her childhood friend and practical sister Kushina…Dead a witch who given more time would have surpassed Mabaa herself. The thought alone was…She couldn't even begin to imagine how many Kishin it had taken to take out the _Chi no Akatatsu no __joō (_Bloody red dragon queen)

Looking at the dragon in front of her growing smaller she asked "…Why me? And why haven't you faded now that your master has fallen?"

"_She chose you because you two were practically sisters. A tighter bond few witches hold with one another, this is why she chose you. And she said in her own words_ '_I feel Kyusho-chan hasn't gotten a man yet so I decided to make an arrangement between my little whirlpool and her that Mabaa permitted. I know my son will rebuild the Uzumaki lineage with enough wives and with her helping they will be fine_'"

Listening to the now child sized dragon one of her ears twitched angry at Kushina for butting into her love life but admitted she hadn't even have a casual lover, and if the fox child is anything like his parents then maybe this won't be so bad.

She nodded but cast a side long glance at the dragon that was now slightly smaller than Naruto as she asked "And you haven't vanished why?"

The reptile who was now curled up on Naruto's stomach said "_Kushina-sama tasked me with being the hatchlings familiar. So as he grows so will I depending on how much of his energy I take in till he hits maturity_"

She nodded before going to her room and coming back down in a Kimono that had her arms folded through the opening revealing a bit of her breasts while the kimono was black with white circles on her left while on the right was white with black circles

"_Where are you going?_" the dragon asked making the woman stop in front of them before she grabbed Naruto with her still on him

"To see Mabaa-sama or Mari-chan. I know next to nothing in the matters of raising a child I figured Mabaa could give some advice or Mari-chan could help me since she just gave birth to her two girls Arachne and Medusa and she has her oldest daughter who left some hundred years ago so raising a child is a simple matter for her. And at the least but they need to know Kushina isn't among us anymore" she said getting a nod from the mini dragon as they left the house locking the door

* * *

_**00 Gorgon Home 00**_

'_Let's just hope she's still a early riser_' Kyusho thought knocking on the door in front of her when it opened showing a grown women with long black hair with some braided under her neck wearing a black night gown with her hazel eyes drooped open

"Hey Kyusho-chan your never up this early what can I do for you come in" she said allowing the cat themed witch to enter her home as she sat the infant on her lap

"Aw what a cute baby…So you finally got yourself a man have you what's his name?" Mina said before she had her mouth covered by Kyusho's hand silencing her

'_One thing I wish did change was that she stopped rambling like that_' she thought before saying "He's not my son but more so Kushina and Minato's. Her familiar was sent here with Naruto because…They died fighting a mob of kishin. They wanted me to raise him until he's old enough to repopulate his family with"

"You as one of his wives?" Mina said finishing the cat woman's sentence making her look surprised

"It's nothing to be surprised about Kyu-chan you were never much of the type to actually seek a guy out let alone talk to one if you had the choice in the matter. And she told me already long ago before but made me swear not to tell…Did you tell Mabaa-sama yet? Kushina was like a daughter to her" she said getting a negative

"No I was going to tell her in the morning since its still early. I came to you because…I need your help, I don't know how to raise a child. I don't know what they eat or what to do when they cry or even how to change a diaper for crying out loud" She said getting a nod

"Well how about you stay for the time being until you get better situated. Your house is far too small for the two of you since it's a one bedroom home. I just put my daughters to sleep so you can put him in their crib and you can sleep in my bed. You don't have to do your duties until later in the afternoon so when you wake up we'll go to Mabaa" she said getting an appreciative nod as she softly picked up Naruto again and followed her long time friend to her daughter's room

In the crib were two infants. On the left had the same sleepy expression as Mina with her midnight black hair wearing a black pajama's while on the right was the one who had spiky blond hair and a snake mark on her arm

Placing Naruto between them they couldn't help but coo at the sight when Naruto was put in Arachne and Medusa turned in his direction gripping at him in his royal purple footie pajamas

"Although you may have competition Kyusho-chan you know those young girls tend to act rather quickly" Mina said snickering at the red faced cat witch getting a hiss from her

"Now you get some rest and we'll see Mabaa later" she said pushing the tired witch to her room getting a nod as she got in Mina's bed when a soft snoring could be heard making her shake her head as she went down stairs into the kitchen to prepare a formula for Naruto and her darling baby girls

* * *

_**00 hours later 00**_

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that" Kyusho said walking with Naruto in her arms as Mina gave her the first horrific lesson of raising a newborn…Diaper changing she knew that she would never get used to it and vowed that when she was pregnant Naruto was the one to do the changing

"Aww come on Kyu-chan it wasn't that bad for your first time you did great…Maybe just a little less crying though next time huh?" Mina said holding Arachne and Medusa who were reaching for Naruto like he was for them

"That was the most horrific thing I've ever seen. And you're used to that smell?! It was like…I can't even begin to think on how to describe it" Kyusho said getting a snort

"Trust me you'll get used to it along with everything else and before you know it you'll be doing it without even noticing" the mother of two said getting a unbelieving glance

"_Right_" was all Kyusho said before they headed out of the house with a single destination in mind as they saw all the witches walk through the streets going in the same direction the center for witch mass an even where all witches gather for various meetings a event that is considered sacred and frowned upon to have non witches with them

The two looked at one another before shrugging as they followed with Naruto's new familiar following soon after as a dozen witches gathered in front of a curved cross of some kind as a witch floated in the center

She could possibly be mistaken for a child seeing as she was as tall as one and not much could be said about her appearance since the only thing visible was her white hair that went into her cloak and single red eye with a bandage that said ½ on it. The rest of her was a weird looking hat with a sharp toothed smile on her head, and dark clothes under a darker cloak closed with safety pins.

"I'll have Naruto-sama Kyusho-san you do your duty and start the mass" the dragon said coiling its tail around the infant and placed him on her back as she proceeded with the meeting drawing curious glances at the infant in the dragon's grip slightly worried about his safety but saw that the dragon actually pacified the child with its tail as little Naruto would reach for the offered appendage as she brought it just out of his reach getting giggles from the once fussy child from leaving the strange woman's arms

Everyone found the baby to be rather cute but wondered whose child he was or why he was even there with Kushina's familiar for that matter. For the most part the meeting went without a hitch but many of the witches tried to play with the happy infant as the women around him cooed unable to not gush at his cute rabbit like fox ears or his ten bushy fox tails that were incredibly soft to the touch

Kyusho not wanting people to lose focus for a twofold reason mainly leaving her soon to be husband alone and to finish the meeting steamrolled through the meeting after calling the meeting to a close

As Mabaa was about to leave as well Kyusho said "Mabaa-sama we must have a word with you"

Turning her lone eye turned to her long time judge she said "Nyamu?"

"Yes you see well it's easier to show you" Kyusho said gesturing to the little dragon holding Naruto as it came over making the little witch grow a heart in her only good eye as she picked Naruto up in her hands holding him making Naruto giggle as she rubbed his ears

"Nyamu Nyamu!? Nyamu!" She said doing what Kyusho and Mina assumed were silly faces at Naruto as all they could see was Mabaa making weird sounds and making eye smiles but got naruto's attention as he clapped giggling

"Yes you see…This child is Kushina and Minato's son" Mina said causing the woman to look around for her friend and the only non witch to walk around the city and not be deemed as a threat

"Nyamu! Nyamu Nyamu Nyamu!" she said looking around not seeing either when she noticed both women were depressed

"Nyamu?" the grandmother witch asked when neither of the two women said anything

"Kushina sent Naruto to me early this morning around three…Mabaa-sama Kushina and Minato…They didn't make it" Kyusho said causing the joy in Mabaa's eye to dim into non-existence as she looked at Naruto before holding him closer

"Nyamu Nyamu" Mabaa said getting a raised eyebrow from the others

"Yes Kyusho is going to raise him with my assistance until he's come of legal age due to that contract you authorized. I'd imagine everyone would help him in terms of spells and such" Mina said getting a nod from the two when an idea came to the cat themed witch's mind

"Wait a minute what if Naruto awakens his weapon blood like his mom did? And for that matter wasn't your ex a weapon as well Mina what's the chance Arachne and Medusa would have weapon blood in them?" she asked getting a shrug

"It's possible especially with Uzumaki's doing what is considered impossible for everyone and anyone connected to them so it wouldn't surprise me if Naruto was like his mother in that sense and somehow caused all they're weapon blood to awaken" she said remembering all the crazy moments between her and Kushina as children

"Nyamu" Mabaa said as the others voiced they're agreements

"Your right Mabaa-sama when they turn six we can train them" Kyusho said with a nod between the three of them still holding the ones who could one day change the fate of the world for the better

* * *

_**00 Sixteen year overview 00**_

_Over the sixteen years Naruto and his new familiar/lover Aina and the fox boy was beloved by every witch in the city for his kind personality. They all learned his soul was the most unique they've ever come across, on the surface it was soothing as it washed over the entire city making everyone feel calm but underneath that was a swirling maelstrom of anger waiting to be released on anyone who harmed his precious people._

_He loved his new life with Kyusho, Aina, Medusa, Arachne, Mina and Mabaa. Mabaa was so much like Sarutobi-jiji it was ridiculous as she had a paternal air about her. Kyusho told him what they're situation was and admitted that he didn't really see her as a mother and grew feelings for her which she said they would explore when he turned sixteen. And it was safe to say…She loved that night dearly when he rocked her world._

_Mina took the roll of a sister figure to him but found her odd with how she acts around him sometimes which he found to be love which he returned. He especially loved being around Medusa and Arachne his partners. One day after Mabaa trained them they went to play in the woods nearby when they were attacked by three large Kishin. _

_In a near death situation the two twins were attacked when they shifted into claws that attached to Naruto's hands and he created a scythe to fight them and claimed they each claimed the eggs. He walked back to the city when Mabaa, Mina and Kyusho were running after them when they saw Naruto pass out on the street with his scythe fading into his body while Medusa and Arachne returned to normal also unconscious._

_This got a lot of controversy among the village as everyone saw it. Everyone knew Naruto from meeting him in the streets and he was everyone's friend. You needed help he'd do it without hesitation no matter what it was. Granted there were many who didn't quite trust him and still don't until Mabaa said he, Medusa and Arachne didn't need to acquire a witch's soul to become death scythes. He set many of their fears to rest when he said he didn't agree with the way Shibusen just attacked any witch they see simply because they have destructive natures and tendencies. He felt that humans and witches could get along with one another should Shibusen let go of their blind disbelief._

_Some were skeptical but many of them saw a large bit of Kushina and Minato in him when they remembered them saying those same words. It was later arranged that Naruto, Arachne and medusa live together to better they're synchronization between soul wavelengths while they continued their training and the training Naruto put them through to improve physically which they benefited from greatly._

_The three have acted as guardians for the city as Kishin have started attacking more often due to Naruto's soul although the attacks lessened due to Naruto gaining control over his soul causing the attacks to drop slowly over the years and they were all grateful for them being there as they were known as the three beasts._

_But things were quickly going to change_

* * *

_**00 Naruto, Arachne and Medusa's home 00**_

"Medusa-chan, Arachne-chan its time to wake up we got to meet Mabaa-oba-chan today remember?" Naruto said walking into their shared bedroom after taking a shower. He grew to an impressive stature of 6'4 and a welcoming physique that the girls all drooled over

He had feminine build lean and narrow with a feminine face kind of like Haku in his past life especially with his long hair you'd mistake him as a woman. He had a six pack with firmly packed lean muscles showing he was more of a runner or a swimmer. His crimson red hair with blond streaks had grown out in a ponytail reaching between his legs which he kept bound with a large bead Kyusho made him that was onyx with red streams flowing through it while it spiked out with his bangs framing his face.

He wore black grey anbu styled pants with a red cloth being held up with a white rope belt and sandals with a zip up kimono styled top with a black fox crouching on his back with the tails swirling together forming a spiral while on his arms were anbu styled armguards on top of black wraps until his fingers were bare.

"mmmh not now foxy me sleepy" Medusa said sleepily holding a clone he made to get dressed while Arachne held onto his other side making his ear twitch before sighing

"Girls I suggest you get up or I'll be forced to use that again" He said making both of their eyes snap open as they shot up from the bed already dressed making him shake his head. After a point they started to sleep in Naruto was forced to prank them until they got up until they got up until they got out of that habit.

Medusa wore a single black jumpsuit that left her arms bare showing serpent like tattoos on her arms and a hood attached to the back of her jumpsuit that had what appeared to be eyes on top resembling a snake and an arrow attached to her lower back that she could recline on acting as a balance. With her blond hair being braided in the front with black nail polish on her fingers and toes that had yellow arrows painted on top while deciding to forgo footwear

Arachne wore a pair of black hip hugging jeans with a grey turtleneck sweater hugging her curves and a pair of high heeled boots with a black stomach high jacket. Her black hair was done in its traditional style with two bangs reaching her collar bone while the rest was done in a bun that when you looked at it in the right light it showed a spider.

"Now let's go already you remember how Kyusho-chan and Mabaa-chan get when we're late don't you?" he said getting nods from the two witches knowing they weren't against giving them the lecture of their lives with a well placed threat to follow

Gathering they're things they quickly ran out their shared home to meet Mabaa, Kyusho and Mina for whatever the reason for

* * *

_**00 Mabaa's castle 00**_

"Mabaa-chan we're here you all wanted to see us?" Naruto said after the trek through the city getting a nod from the three witches before them as Aina flew onto naruto's shoulder

"Nyamu!" Mabaa said hugging Naruto's waist making him chuckle after he hit twelve she got real attached to him as he patted her head making her giggle

"Yes Naruto-kun. You see we're sending you to Shibusen to advance the connection of humans and witches." Kyusho said making Naruto raise an eyebrow before she pointed to Aina getting a nod

"So we're going to be the test subjects for this and see how they act towards us? What happens if some meisters or weapons attack us thinking we're easy targets simply because we walk around death city?" he asked getting a shrug from the three witches

"Go crazy for all we care. Just attack those who attack you nothing less" Mina said getting a nod from the three young witches a term Naruto still isn't fond of since he was a boy but figured no other term would stick for him other than the male witch

"Alright so when do we leave? I'm guessing it's soon" Medusa asked getting a nod from the others

"Yes you are to leave for the train today in a few hours so pack up everything you need. We already have your home picked out with the address. I'm sure Naruto-kun can handle the rent thanks to those books he writes" Kyusho said with a bit of a blush on her cheeks being his biggest fan of the icha icha stories since it gave her ideas to use with her foxy lover who she loved immensely

"Alright then but before we leave to pack up I've got something special for Mabaa-chan that I've finally perfected" Naruto said as the excited elderly witch bound towards him standing at his feet with an eye smile

"Nyamu!?" She asked inquisitively with a tilted head making him smile before he removed the bandage over her removed eye while he put another hand over her chest focusing his energy through her before she was engulfed in a bright light causing everyone but Naruto to cover they're eyes

When it died down everyone's jaws dropped as in Mabaa's place was a bombshell of a woman in her early twenties. In the Mabaa everyone's known stood a 5'9 woman with long white hair reaching her back as her bangs framed her heart shaped face reaching past her breast. She had both her eyes as one red while the other was the one free stole so long ago except both of them matched the other before they both turned red.

Her clothes changed as well. She wore a tight leather bodysuit that hugged her figure while the neck cut deep into her breast showing a lot of cleavage with a pair of high heeled boots and a red rope belt that was wrapped around her waist with a black leather glove coming up to her forearm that had a kanji for queen on it with her old hat sitting on her head

"My my Naruto-kun this was…so nice of you to return me to my prime after that bastard wolf stole my eye along with a large portion of my power" she said with a seductive smile looking up at him which he returned with a smirk

"Eh I'm a giver. Give, give, give it's what I do" He said shrugging before he was brought into a hug by Mabaa being sure to push her chest against his grabbing his face

"_Well before you leave let me give you something_" She said huskily smashing her lips into his making everyone watching eyes widen before she pulled away with a smirk

"I'd give you more foxy but I'll have to do that the next time I see you. I want to be a part of what Kyusho, Mina and the girls have so when I see you again do expect an amazing time foxy" she said kissing his nose before walking away whistling making him raise an eyebrow while the others had steam coming from their ears making him whistle

"Didn't expect that but not entirely unwelcome. Giving her back all that power she lost makes me realize that if free didn't steal her eye so long ago death wouldn't have even had the nerve of attacking witches if he wanted to survive. But that was draining" Naruto asked when Kyusho brought out his motorcycle called fenrir for missions

"You three better hurry the transformation you did took a couple hours so the train is about to go" she said kissing Naruto before hugging the two witches as Mina did the same process

"You two keep Naruto out of trouble with his pranks" Mina said getting an indignant yell from Naruto which they promptly ignored as they ran back to their home and packed all things of importance before barely making the train after Naruto and the others boxed and sealed away all of their important belongings

* * *

_**00 on the train 00**_

"You two are rather comfy you know" Naruto said with Medusa resting her head on his lap as she curled up on the left side of the room they had in the train car while Arachne did the same on the right with him combing his hands through their hair

"Your very warm and your soul is soothing…It's relaxing" Arachne said with her eyes still closed rubbing her face into his leg while Medusa was unconscious

"I've been told that yes. You can go to sleep Arachne I'll wake you both up when we get to death city" he said leaning down kissing her softly getting a smile as she and medusa were wrapped in his tails keeping them warm as he put in his headphones listening to music during the rest of the ride

* * *

_**00 Death City 00**_

"Huh…So this is death city and judging by the large building that would be Shibusen at the top of the city" Arachne said dully as they made their way to their new home while Naruto carried medusa on his back

"Guy sure does have an ego doesn't he?" he said seeing all the skull themed objects on the buildings and streets like cross avenue and Grave Street

"That he does. Where is our home anyways? We have to get our stuff set up and complete the registration at Shibusen"

Looking at the paper in his hand he read "holy cross avenue just a block from the stairs near Shibusen…And why do they have so many stairs when they know that escalators are far more sexier than stairs"

Arachne nodded knowing that escalators and elevators held a higher status than stairs which a person was bound to have more accidents on since they required balance and moment and if you lost it you'd injure yourself

"Well lets go check out the house and I'll have my clones deal with the arrangements while we head to Shibusen" he said getting a nod from her as they came to see one of the few multi bedroom homes on the street

* * *

_**00 In the home 00**_

The house was larger on the inside than it appeared on the out to be honest with a nice feel. The kitchen was large like a four star restaurant. The living room was a decent size large enough to throw a large party if they chose too and would still have room. They had several bedrooms far too many to count at the moment but would figure it out when they had the time but they all shared the same thing a walk in closet, a separate shower and a large tub with more than enough room.

Having his clones handle the moving in Naruto, Medusa who finally woke up when they got in the house and Arachne left from the home while Naruto was happy for the wonders of storage scrolls and shadow clones as they made their trek to Shibusen

* * *

_**00 Shibusen 00**_

Walking through the halls of the school Medusa said "Close to the school or no they need to install an escalator or elevator or something there were at least half as many stairs as the Eifel tower"

They nodded walking through the building seeing it was practically a school if not one to teach weapons and meisters how to harness their abilities

"So…Where do we go to finalize our application" Naruto asked when Aina who crawled out of Naruto's shirt and lead them to lord Death's office making him rub her head getting a purr as she wrapped her tail around his neck as she sat on his shoulder as they walked through the door seeing it was massive compared to what they had imagined

It had an imitation sky with clouds as the walkway was guided by guillotines hanging over their heads with several black crosses scattered across the fields with a rather ridiculous black figure with a white cartoonish mask with a skull looking through a mirror

"Heya Hiya Ho there! What's up what's new?!" the figure said making the four present eyebrow twitch at his cartoonish voice and behavior

"Hello lord death we are new students looking to apply to Shibusen" Naruto said bowing with Arachne and medusa copying him

"Oh~ Well then do you already have applications filled or started?" he asked tilting his head getting a nod as they got out they're papers

"Good now what are the three of you? Weapon or Meister?" he said pulling out a pin as the box preventing them from filling in some things themselves

"Naruto-kun is our meister while he himself is also a weapon with the three of us being multi-types" Arachne said getting a nod from the Shinigami

"Now Naruto-kun I must ask was your mother Kushina by any chance? She was my strongest weapon next to Spirit with Minato being one of the best meisters I've ever had" he said

"They were my parents although they died when I was born due to my unique soul so I was sent to a friend of my mom's to raise me until my weapon and meister blood kicked in" he said getting a nod and a pat on the shoulder

"I'm sorry they were both great people. Anyways your application into Shibusen is approved and will be in class next week at eight am sharp" he said waving them off as they bid him a good evening

* * *

_**00 At the house 00**_

"So Naruto-kun what did you think of lord death?" Medusa asked sitting on the couch flicking through the tv with Arachne reading a book drinking some tea

"Eh…He's okay but in terms of power he isn't much compared to Mabaa-chan or me in terms of power. He seems childish and doesn't seem like one to take things all too seriously" Naruto said standing at the sink finishing the dishes as he joined them on the couch

"I agree but you did teach us to look underneath the underneath so we can't let a first time meeting be our sole conclusion on the guy. But for now I'm tired and I really don't feel like getting up from this couch" Naruto said using his tails to wrap around Arachne and medusa while he laid down on the couch

"Why don't we sleep on the bed then?" Medusa asked resulting in them being squeezed tighter

"Too tired to try and too tired to care" he said as the girls heard him snore making them get comfortable and rested their heads on his chest

"I bet you he ends up attracting more women for our little family" Medusa said getting a nod from her sister

"more than likely but whatever happens we'll accept it besides from what Kyusho and mom said he's got stamina to spare" She said as she closed her eyes with medusa doing the same while Aina curled up on the pillow Naruto was resting his head on

* * *

_**00 Next week 00**_

"Well class we have three new students joining us today let me introduce you to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Medusa Gorgon and her sister Arachne Gorgon" A man who had a stitch work design over his body with a large screw in his head said sitting in a spinning chair getting a growl from the dragon on Naruto's shoulder

"Oh…And Aina" he added getting a puff of smoke in his face

"Nice to meet you guys we hope we can get along with you all" Naruto said with a wave as Medusa and Arachne bowed to them

"These three are a team with Naruto being a special circumstance of being not only their meister but also a weapon himself…Tell me Naruto would you be willing to do an experiment?" the teacher said getting a negative from the boy not liking the way he said it

"Sorry but I'll have to pass on that" he said getting a sigh as the man told them to sit on the top row sitting next to a girl wearing a type of school uniform with a tan sweater vest and button up shirt with a tie as well as a red and black checkered skirt under a black trench coat and gloves who was sitting next to a boy with white hair wearing a headband that had a button on it that said eat

"Hi I'm Maka and this is my partner soul welcome to Shibusen…Is it true you're a weapon and meister?" she asked extending her hand getting a shake from the three of them

He nodded as they sat and listened to the teacher drone on for the past half hour as Naruto placed his arms on the desk as he rested his head on them before doing what many thought was impossible falling asleep with his eyes open

Maka who was surprised said quietly while her partner stared at him in praise yet disbelief "_How the…Is he sleeping?_"

They nodded with Medusa saying next to her "_Yes Naruto-kun has read all this already and memorized it so he tends to not really put much effort into something when it's easy for him although he's still awake if you look at his hand_"

Looking she saw he was writing everything he heard astonished as he copied word for word what Professor Stein said including the diagrams he had on the chalk board to the exact detail

"It seems things are going to be interesting for the year" Stein muttered under his breath before going back to his lecture watching his three newest students

* * *

_**Hyoton: **_**Well I'll end it there and so everyone who are curious as to the possible question on everyone's mind are there going to be other Naruto character appearances? Or something of the like then the answer is a definite maybe although nothing is absolute**

**For those who are curious about Mabaa's new appearance or see a similarity of a character in her then good show for you since she is based off of Kurohime from the manga since I wanted to imagine what Mabaa looked like in her prime and tried to figure out someone who held that power yet sex appeal and she came to mind**

**Anyways that was the first chapter of Son of a dragon Witch later folks**


End file.
